


"What's that? Mattsun thinks I'm sooo cute?"

by MsMadieurne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Matsukawa just plain being utterly head over heels for him, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sleepies, Post-Highschool AU, Takahiro being cute as fuck, These guys are the best, They both love each other tbh, because, he /is/ cute as fuck, like honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMadieurne/pseuds/MsMadieurne
Summary: 'Pulling back, he squeezed his eyes shut and patted his own cheeks, refined with little-to-no extra fat on them."What's that? Mattsun thinks I'm sooooo cute?" he asked, his voice wavering with something Issei could mistake for a giggle.Fuck, if that didn't make his heart thud loud and proud in his chest.'A quick insight on Issei's and Takahiro's life after high school.





	

 This work is based off [this](http://68.media.tumblr.com/e2d781bc28c648a1178c6fd6e3a04240/tumblr_nwugdrvyGI1qij4gjo1_r2_1280.png) drawing by [Mookie000](http://mookie000.tumblr.com/). Credit to the art goes to the original artist, Mookie000.

* * *

 

"Mattsun it's cold." Takahiro muttered, half in the blanket, half exposed, bare chest open for Issei to see. It wasn't like his boyfriend cared, they both slept in boxers. All was fine.

"Get under the blanket then," came Issei's response, who laid on his front, propped up by a forearm and an elbow, which was currently using the hand to rest his chin in. The taller could hear a soft noise of protest as Takahiro decidedly threw a leg over his boyfriend's back, pulling himself closer.

"Yeah, but that's stupid." Issei gave a roll of his eyes. He knew the other could be silly, but add morning wake-ups and Issei to the mix and you had one stupidly cuddly fucker. In both senses. Typically, Issei was not one to deny his strawberry-haired boyfriend, and so gave a soft hum and rolled onto his side to pull the shorter closer to his chest, toned despite the slight skinniness.

Contented and sated, Takahiro curled close to the taller boy, nuzzling his face under Issei's chin and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired male's arms, enjoying the warmth emitted from the embrace as his long legs slid around the man's waist.

"So needy," the sleepy-looking man muttered to Takahiro as he pressed his lips to said man's ear shell, giving him a soft squeeze in his arms. God, this was the life; just cuddling in the bed at - Issei checked the clock on the bedside table - 9:43 AM, soaking up each other's warmth. He loved the other so much, he couldn't help the lazy smile rising to his thin pouty-lips as Takahiro gave his neck a few soft kisses, relishing in such intimate contact. "But cute."

Takahiro, for whatever reason, chuckled amused at his declaration. Pulling back, he squeezed his eyes shut and patted his own cheeks, refined with little-to-no extra fat on them.

"What's that? Mattsun thinks I'm sooooo cute?" he asked, his voice wavering with something Issei could mistake for a _giggle_.

Fuck, if that didn't make his heart thud loud and proud in his chest. 

Did he honestly have to be so adorable and yet more-often-than-not so alluring? It perplexed Issei, not that the entirely minded. He enjoyed figuring out his shorter boyfriend, it made their relationship exciting, wonderful, all of those. Frankly, it hurt his heart almost to know how plain innocently adorable Takahiro could be. All Issei could respond with at the strawberry blond's commenting was a soft smile, and a quiet, "Yes."

It seemed to do the trick, as Takahiro opened those pretty eyes of his, glowing practically with euphoria, utter adoration for the sleepy-looking man holding him tight in his arms. The insecurity, the anxieties, the worries, they all melted away from the two as they stared deep into each other's gaze, orbs of coal melting like in an open fire, warming, whilst ashy-brown ones did similarly, like burning oak wood. Everything wrong in their lives proved to be forgotten as their warmth mingled sweetly together, and Issei found himself leaning close to press a gently kiss to Takahiro's lips, capturing him in a tender, chaste touch of lips.

The kiss was over as quick as it had happened, leaving the shorter man bustling with buzzing nerves, and he let out yet another squeal as he huddled close, grinning as he nosed Issei's cheek.

"Sap."

"Yup."


End file.
